


You Will Always Be Our Son

by vi0letghost



Series: A Lightwood-Bane Series [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0letghost/pseuds/vi0letghost
Summary: Magnus's reply to Rafael's note





	You Will Always Be Our Son

_Dear Rafe,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave this morning without saying goodbye. You were asleep, and I don't want to wake you up. I have a meeting in Los Angeles with the Blackthorns. Daddy will give you this letter, as a response to your letter. Rafael, you are the cutest human being ever, and I love you. I'm so lucky to have you, and you're right, I don't need any title, as long as I got you, Max and your dad, everything's gonna be okay. You are my life, my sunshine, and I love you. Maybe, not being the high warlock of Brooklyn have it perks. For example, I can spend more time with you and Max more. I've been busy, have I?_

_I will always remember the day I met you. I will never forget that. I'm so glad I adopted you, you are the bestest son anyone could ask for.You're gonna be like your Daddy, the bestest Shadowhunter in the history. I saw you with the bow and arrow and you are AMAZING with it. Promise me, you'll take less risks on mission, so I didn't have to worry about you, alright, love? Don't be like your uncle Jace and Simon, they can be really reckless and get everyone in trouble._

_But we love uncle Jace, right? Without him, dinners at the Institute will be so boring. He's funny, don't tell him I say this._

_Rafael, it's nearly your birthday right? How 'bout a trip to Los Angeles? Maybe we can spend your birthday with Tavvy, and Cristina. I remember you really liking them. They're nice, right? I can't believe you're almost 11. Where have the time gone? Soon enough, you're going to be too cool to hangout with us. But for me, you're always gonna be my little Rafael, who loves light up sneakers and playing hide and seek. You're always gonna be my little Rafael, who hated playing Pirates, but act like you like it for Max. Darling, Rafe, you are the sweetest human being ever, and I won't get tired saying that._

_You can send me and dad a reply letter of list of the things that you want for your birthday._ _Anyway, the cupcake is delicious. I left two, for you and dad. You are the world's greatest chef ever. You should open a restaurant like Luke. Anyway, t_ _el_ _l Max that he can wrote me a letter of things that he want, since it's also happens to be nearly Christmas._ _As much as I love to spoil you too, Rafe, you will get the same amount of present as your brother, so he didn't get jealous. I_ _'m so proud of you my son. Soon, you're going to get your first rune, and your first training. Are you excited? I'm excited. Because that means you're not my little boy anymore._

_No matter how much you've grown, you will forever will be my little baby._

_And you will always be my son._

_And I will always love you._

_-Your Glittery Papa_

_P.S. : Don't forget to feed Chairman. You and Max always forget to feed him. It makes him fussy. I hate fussy Chairman._


End file.
